


Teen Wolf Reverse Bang 2015 - Unity - Art Master Post

by starshinesoldier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Gen, Teen Wolf Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshinesoldier/pseuds/starshinesoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prompt and Art for Unity http://archiveofourown.org/works/4555020</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on livejournal - http://sailorstarshine.livejournal.com/63313.html  
> and tumblr - http://starshinesoldier.tumblr.com/post/128230890044/teen-wolf-reverse-bang-2015-unity-art-master

**Title:**[Unity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4555020)  
 **Author:** [queermartins](http://queermartins.tumblr.com/)  
 **Artist:** [sailorstarshine](http://sailorstarshine.livejournal.com/)  
 **Warnings:** Art is spoiler-y for the story! So make sure to read it first!  
 **Notes:** Just wanted to thank the [twreversebang](http://twreversebang.livejournal.com/) Mods for making this happen! This is the first time I've sent in two prompts (I got THREE authors! OMG, so excited!) so I didn't get to make a lot of art for one story.  
 **Medium:** Ink and watercolor.

  
 **The Art Prompt:**  3010  
 **Rating:** Any  
 **Suggested Pairing(s):** No preference  
 **Description:** Kira, Malia, Allison and Lydia ready to kick some big bad into next week.

 


	2. Discovering the Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia and Allison are mostly grossed out by the smell. Lydia's unsettled but Kira is the most upset, since she's totally new to Beacon Hill's death and destruction.


	3. Weapons Training with Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira teaching Lydia how to use a sword. Kira's relaxed and comfertable with the weapon, Lydia's nervous and tense. Also, sorry about her outfit... I have no idea what happened with that color scheme. XD

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a ton of fun drawing the awesome Teen Wolf ladies! Can't wait to read Scout's fic!


End file.
